fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nino/Supports
With Jaffar C Support *'Nino:' ...Jaffar. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Nino:' Jaffar, can I ask you something? *'Jaffar:' What is it? *'Nino:' ...Well, um... Why were you... with Nergal? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Nino:' When I first met you, it was after you had come with Moth—I mean, with Sonia and the Black Fang. So I thought at first that you were with the Black Fang. Then, my brothers told me that you had come with Nergal. I had never met Nergal, but... As Nergal’s servants, you and Sonia must have been friends, right? *'Jaffar:' ...I was selected by Nergal as a child. He raised me to become his Angel of Death. ...I...did not think. ...I did not feel. I did what I was told... ...and that was all. *'Nino:' ...... *'Jaffar:' I entered the Black Fang with the intent of infiltrating them, of using them... I had heard rumors about Sonia and her daughter being there... That child, raised by Sonia... I thought she must be something like myself... But...the first time I saw you, you were with the Reed brothers, laughing... in that dazzling light... as if you belonged there... *'Nino:' ...... *'Jaffar:' ...I became very interested in you... When you saved my life... I thought I had you... But I couldn’t do it... Nino, that was the first time I ever had...feelings... *'Nino:' Jaffar... B Support *'Nino:' Jaffar! *'Jaffar:' ... What is it? *'Nino:' I want you to have this. *'Jaffar:' ...What is it? *'Nino:' It is my greatest treasure! Isn’t it pretty? *'Jaffar:' ...Why do you give it to me? *'Nino:' I want you to have it. *'Jaffar:' ...This stain on the pendant’s cord... Is it blood? *'Nino:' Err... Umm, yeah. ...Is that gross? *'Jaffar:' No. Is it very old? It does not...look like it could be your blood... *'Nino:' It is... It’s my real mother’s. It got there when Sonia and Nergal killed her... *'Jaffar:' ...Then it is a valuable keepsake. You should keep it... *'Nino:' I can’t even remember my own mother’s face. Even though she died protecting me. So...I don’t think I deserve to keep it. *'Jaffar:' ...You were so small. How could you have remembered her? *'Nino:' Still... *'Jaffar:' ...I will just hold it, then... ... ...until you are ready. You’re my... You are my...best friend... I will always be near you... You may trust this with me... *'Nino:' Best friend? You really think of me that way? Jaffar... *'Jaffar:' ...Yes. *'Nino:' Thank you! Thank you, Jaffar! That makes me...so happy!! A Support *'Jaffar:' Nino, about earlier... *'Nino:' What? *'Jaffar:' I am sorry, but... I will not be able to keep our promise... *'Nino:' But... What do you mean? *'Jaffar:' I said that I would always be your friend...and that I would always be by your side... ...but something has changed. *'Nino:' No! How could you? You promised! You said...!! *'Jaffar:' ...Relax. *'Nino:' What, am I a bother to you? You just want to be rid of me?! Then why did you save me in the first place?! Why were you so nice to me!? How could you let me trust you... And then...betray me?! *'Jaffar:' Nino, listen to what... *'Nino:' Jaffar, I hate you!! How could you!? *'Jaffar:' Nino! Stop! *'Nino:' Let me go!! Don’t touch me!! *'Jaffar:' I love you... *'Nino:' ! *'Jaffar:' I...love you... *'Nino:' Jaffar... *'Jaffar:' That is why I can’t just be your friend. That is what I wanted to say... *'Nino:' ...... Really...? *'Jaffar:' Do I look like the joking type? *'Nino:' ...No. But... It’s just so hard to... *'Jaffar:' ...love me? *'Nino:' No! That’s not what I meant. I mean, I... Jaffar, I... I love you...too. *'Jaffar:' Nino... When this battle has ended, we should live together... I will protect you... with my life. *'Nino:' Yes... Let’s always be together... Jaffar... Don’t ever leave me... ...Ever. You have to promise. *'Jaffar:' On my honor... On my heart. With Erk C Support *'Erk:' ...... ...... *'Nino:' Hey, it’s a mage! Hi! I’m Nino! *'Erk:' Hey... I’m Erk. *'Nino:' Oh, you’re reading a book! That’s good! So, what kind of book is that? *'Erk:' “General Compositional Theory of Anima Magic, Volume Eight.” *'Nino:' Is it good? *'Erk:' ...Average. I suppose. *'Nino:' Wait! There was a picture on that page! Go back! What is it? What is it? There’s something written there. *'Erk:' ...Err, Nino, was it? I’m sorry, but could you please leave me to read? *'Nino:' Oh... I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you... Forgive me! *'Erk:' Erk, you dolt......! Hahh... There was no reason to do that. Why can’t I talk to girls? B Support *'Erk:' Nino. *'Nino:' Oh, Erk! *'Erk:' ...Here. *'Nino:' Hm? What is it? *'Erk:' This is the book I was reading. I’m done with it, so you can have it if you want. *'Nino:' Really? That’s great! Oh...but...what should I do? *'Erk:' I’m sorry? *'Nino:' I’m still not very good at reading... *'Erk:' ...Then... How do you use anima magic? *'Nino:' My mother... Not my real mother, but the one who raised me... She knew all kinds of magic, and I just imitated her from the time I was small. *'Erk:' You imitated her? *'Nino:' My mother would hold the tome and chant, right? Well, I just listened to her chants and practiced them over and over until I had memorized them! *'Erk:' And that...works? But it takes years of training to correctly hear and decipher a chant! *'Nino:' It does? *'Erk:' I’m just surprised. You must be a natural genius... ...I have the deepest respect for you now... *'Nino:' ... ... *'Erk:' !? W-Why are you crying? Did... Did I say something terrible? *'Nino:' Unh-unh... You didn’t... It’s just... I’m so happy...that someone...finally...appreciates me...... Thank...you...... *'Erk:' ...... A Support *'Erk:' Nino. *'Nino:' Oh, Erk! What’s new? *'Erk:' ...You, uhh... You said you couldn’t read too well, right? Well...how’s this? *'Nino:' A book? Oh, it’s full of pictures! *'Erk:' It was mine...a long time ago... *'Nino:' So you couldn’t read, either? *'Erk:' No, just the opposite. I read only the most difficult books from the time I was small. My magic teacher was really amazing. I was really proud and happy to be his student. So, to gain his approval, I spent day and night studying, without even stopping to eat... *'Nino:' Wow! I bet that’s not very good for your body... *'Erk:' Haha! No, you’re right... One day I just collapsed. I really worried my teacher and his wife... *'Nino:' Yeah? *'Erk:' And that was when my teacher bought me this picture book... He said, “Look, Erk, this book is filled with pictures. There are fields of rolling, green grass, flowers that explode into color, and clouds that crawl across the seamless sky. Training to be a mage requires more than staying in your room studying all the time. You must go outside and commune with the spirits. When you get better, we’ll go for walks everyday. Until then, look at these pictures and think of how it will be.” *'Nino:' Commune with the spirits... I do that a lot. My mother just used them, and always said that talking to them was a waste of time, but... But it sounds like your teacher really got to know them. Eheheh. This makes me so happy... *'Erk:' ...You never cease to amaze me, Nino. It’s as if you were born to do magic. You remind me of my teacher... *'Nino:' Of your teacher!? Oh, no way!! Even as a joke, that just sounds like an insult to your teacher!! *'Erk:' Nino, why do you doubt yourself so? *'Nino:' Because... My mother said...... *'Erk:' Forget about that!! I believe in you!! Don’t you trust me?! *'Nino:' Erk...? *'Erk:' ...Ah... I, ahh... ......Never mind. *'Nino:' Oh! Wait! ...Erk. With Florina C Support *'Nino:' Ah, hello! I’m Nino! Nice to meet you! *'Florina:' Oh... Hello... I... *'Nino:' Whaa! This horse has wings!! So this is a pegasus, right? Wow! I’ve never seen one... Can I... Can I pet it? *'Florina:' My-My name... is Florina. And I, umm... *'Nino:' So you’re a pegasus knight, aren’t you, Florina? What does it feel like to soar through the air on a pegasus? Is it fun? Or is it scary? *'Florina:' Wait...hold on... Let’s see... Err... All right, in order... Yes, this is a pegasus... Yes, you can pet her... And then... *'Nino:' Oh! Hey! I have to go! See you later, Florina! Let’s talk again! *'Florina:' So...flying feels...fun. And... Oh... All right. Bye...I guess... B Support *'Florina:' ...So I was born in Ilia, where the ground is covered with snow year-round... *'Nino:' Snow is so pretty! I love snow! The place I loved until recently used to get snow at times... I loved playing in the snow with my brothers... It was so fun... *'Florina:' Your brothers... what are they like? *'Nino:' Well, I have two. Lloyd is very mature and kind. And reliable...and quite dashing! He’s easy to boast about... *'Florina:' I see. And the other? *'Nino:' My other brother, Linus, is really big...and strong. And he talks really brusquely...and he’s a bit violent. But he’s actually quite nice once you get to know him! I guess I’m proud of him, too. *'Florina:' Hmm. He sounds like Hector... *'Nino:' Yeah! They are a little bit alike! His face is different, but they’re both really big! *'Florina:' Heeheehee... *'Nino:' I’m not actually related to either of them, but... they’re just like real brothers to me. *'Florina:' ...Nino. *'Nino:' Hey, Florina, do you have any brothers? If you do, then you have to tell me all about them now. *'Florina:' Well, I do have a couple of sisters... A Support *'Florina:' Nino... *'Nino:' Hey, Florina! How are things? *'Florina:' Nino...does it ever bother you? I mean, don’t you get lonely? *'Nino:' Hm? Why? *'Florina:' You know... *'Nino:' Oh, right. My brothers... You were worried. ...That’s kind. *'Florina:' ... *'Nino:' ...Florina, you’re always so good to me... You’re like...a sister to me... *'Florina:' Me? Your sister? Really? That makes me... so happy! ...Nino? If something is bothering you, you can tell me, all right? I’ll try really hard to listen like a sister... *'Nino:' Oh...thanks, Florina. ...Umm. Actually... Can I ask you something? *'Florina:' What? *'Nino:' ...There’s something that’s been keeping me awake at night. It’s...about my brothers. *'Florina:' Yeah... *'Nino:' I parted with my brothers...as enemies. They probably hate me, right? I mean, they wouldn’t forgive me no matter how much I begged, right? *'Florina:' Nino! That’s... *'Nino:' How come I couldn’t just tell them... If I could have just been braver... Maybe we wouldn’t have had to leave things like that... Why... ...Why...... *'Florina:' Nino... Sniff... *'Nino:' Oh, Florina, don’t you cry too! *'Florina:' But... But... Nino... It’s just... You tried...sniff... Sob... *'Nino:' Choke... ......wahhh...... *'Florina:' Sniff...choke... ......Nino... I’ll... Be...here for you... ...Always...here for you, you know. *'Nino:' ...Yeah... ......I know. With Merlinus C Support *'Nino:' Whoa... Look at all that stuff... I’ve never seen anything like it... ...Wow... *'Merlinus:' Hey! No touching! *'Nino:' Ah, I’m sorry... Hey, mister, you’re Merlinus, right? *'Merlinus:' And who would you be? What do you want? *'Nino:' I’m Nino! I’m supposed to defend our merchant. *'Merlinus:' You’re my guard!? *'Nino:' Yeah, that’s right... I’ll do my best, sir! *'Merlinus:' What foolishness! What can a child do!? *'Nino:' Hey, you left a sword out here... I’ll put it away for you... *'Merlinus:' N-No, wait! Don’t knock the--! *'Nino:' Whoa! *'Merlinus:' Ohhhh, now look what you’ve done! How could you do this!? I was almost done sorting those items! Now I’ll have to start again! *'Nino:' I’m sorry... *'Merlinus:' Don’t give me excuses; just help me pick these up! Put them back in here! Help now! *'Nino:' Um, yessir... B Support *'Merlinus:' So this went...here. And where did this go again? *'Nino:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Uwaaah! N-Nino, don’t shout like that! *'Nino:' Still sorting stuff? Let me help... *'Merlinus:' No! I don’t want these things scattered again! *'Merlinus:' Now you’re going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because... *'Nino:' Hey, Merlinus, what have you got there? *'Merlinus:' Ulp...! This? Why, uhh... *'Nino:' It smells good. What are you eating? *'Merlinus:' Now hold on, Nino! Don’t get the wrong idea! *'Nino:' What idea? *'Merlinus:' I realize how important it is that we properly ration our supplies on the field. I certainly hope you won’t accuse me of sitting around eating our rations while you are all off fighting and such! *'Nino:' What? *'Merlinus:' That is to say... I must... I must keep up my strength to sell my wares, you see! So, don’t tell anyone about it, especially Sir Lowen! It’ll be our little secret, eh? *'Nino:' Secret? Um, yeah. All right. Anyway, so can I help out? *'Merlinus:' Ohhhhhh... Fine then! *'Nino:' Yaay! I’ll do my best! *'Merlinus:' Now look out, don’t step on my... Ah! This child is an imp with the face of an angel! *'Nino:' Hm? A Support *'Merlinus:' Swords, here. Spears, here. Axes, here. *'Nino:' Right, right, right. *'Merlinus:' Bows here, staves here, and anima, light, and dark tomes here. Finally, items go here. *'Nino:' Right. I think I’ve got it. You’re a really good teacher. *'Merlinus:' But of course! One must train the help! *'Nino:' Thanks, Merlinus! You know, you’re kind of like Uncle Jan! *'Merlinus:' Uncle Jan? Who is that? *'Nino:' He played with me a lot when I was with the Black Fang. *'Merlinus:' Ho ho! And he was a bit like me? Surely, he must have been a most handsome devil! *'Nino:' He...wasn’t any kind of devil! *'Merlinus:' No, no, child. I mean he must have been a striking gentleman! *'Nino:' Oh, I get it! Hey, you’re pretty funny! Aren’t you? You’re a funny little man! *'Merlinus:' Err... I suppose... *'Nino:' I miss Uncle Jan... ...I wonder how he is... *'Merlinus:' ...Ahem. Nino, we still have some work to do... Mustn’t be layabouts! *'Nino:' Oh! I’m sorry. So, just sort this stuff? *'Merlinus:' And this, and this, and this. *'Nino:' Right! Got it! *'Merlinus:' ...When we’re done, we’ll have a break. Just think of a game... *'Nino:' Huh? *'Merlinus:' Well, if it’s just for a little while, I don’t mind taking Uncle Jan’s place for a bit and maybe playing a game or two with you... *'Nino:' Really?! *'Merlinus:' But you’ve got to sort this stuff perfectly first! *'Nino:' All right! I love you, Uncle Merlinus!! *'Merlinus:' Whoa, hey... Not so loud... Geez... With Legault C Support *'Nino:' Oh! *'Legault:' Nino! It’s you! Ahh... At least you’re still well. *'Nino:' Yeah! You, too, Uncle Legault! *'Legault:' Err, umm, Nino... *'Nino:' What? *'Legault:' You see, we talked about this before, didn’t we...? You must stop calling me “Uncle.” *'Nino:' But, why? *'Legault:' Well, for one thing, I’m still in my twenties. I’m not much older than Lloyd or Linus. *'Nino:' Yeah, but you’re... different from them... You’re never angry, for one thing. You’re more like Uncle Jan than like my brothers... *'Legault:' So, I’m to be grouped in with Jan, am I? My, but that is so very depressing... *'Nino:' But I like Uncle Jan. *'Legault:' Mm? Oh, yeah, I know that.... It’s just... Aww, forget it. *'Nino:' Huh? B Support *'Legault:' Hey, Nino. *'Nino:' Oh! Uncle Legault! *'Legault:' ...Oh, never mind. I see you’re fighting over here, but don’t overdo it... We’re not making enough money to really go all out, you know! *'Nino:' Uhh... Have you been with these people long, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Mm... A bit. From about time they went to the Dread Isle... *'Nino:' So... The group that first fought with my brothers in Bern... *'Legault:' ...Was this same group. *'Nino:' Is that...so? *'Legault:' Little Nino, is that all? Don’t you have anything else to say to me? *'Nino:' ...I can’t. Your eyes... they look too sad. *'Legault:' ...... *'Nino:' I can’t go back to the Black Fang, but I really liked all of them... And I still love my brothers... You do, too, don’t you, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Yeah... A Support *'Legault:' Hey, Nino. So... When this journey’s over, what are you going to do? *'Nino:' What am I going to do? *'Legault:' Yeah, you should start thinking about where you’ll end up after this... Most of these folks have homes to go back to, villages to welcome them. But we...don’t have anything. *'Nino:' That’s...right. What are you going to do, Uncle Legault? *'Legault:' Well...I can’t go back to a normal way of life, so... Maybe a thief or a mountain bandit... I’m sure I’ll find some sleazy way of making a living... *'Nino:' So then I can go with you...! *'Legault:' No, child. This life is not for you. You’ll be much better off without me... *'Nino:' But... Uncle Legault... *'Legault:' I’ll only say this once, Nino. If you’re around, you’ll only slow me down. *'Nino:' ...... *'Legault:' Lloyd and Linus will protect you, I’m sure. But I’m not as tough as they are. I don’t have their power or their courage. I wouldn’t be able to protect you... *'Nino:' So... When this journey ends, I won’t see you again? *'Legault:' Yeah...that’s right. *'Nino:' ...... I understand. I’ll be all right. Don’t worry about me. You know me, I’m Black Fang. So... So...you take care of yourself too, Uncle Legault! I’ll see you later... ...later... *'Legault:' ...Nino... With Canas C Support *'Nino:' Oh, hello, Canas! *'Canas:' Hello. Why, you’re little Nino, aren’t you? *'Nino:' Yep. Sure am. What are you reading? *'Canas:' Oh, yes... It’s “Roland the Hero.” *'Nino:' Who? *'Canas:' Well, Roland was a hero who fought dragons a long time ago, about a thousand years ago. *'Nino:' Hmm... Sounds fun. I’d like to read it, too. *'Canas:' You... You would? Nino... I’m so glad to have you in this army... *'Nino:' Hm? *'Canas:' You see, books take us to fascinating new places... Oh, I really do think you and I will be fast friends...sniff... *'Nino:' You don’t have to cry... *'Canas:' Here! I would like you to have this book! And please, take any of these you would like! *'Nino:' But...look, I’m sorry... I can’t actually... I don’t know how to read. Nobody ever taught me letters. *'Canas:' Oh...I see. Well, then why don’t I teach you? *'Nino:' Really?! But...won’t it interrupt your studying? *'Canas:' Of course not. You see, teaching illuminates the minds of both master and student... I will teach you everything I can! *'Nino:' Yaay! B Support *'Nino:' Canas! *'Canas:' Ah...Nino. You certainly look well today. How was the book I lent you? *'Nino:' Oh, it was great! I really am starting to like these tomes! Now I can even write the word “Fire”! *'Canas:' ...Ahh, anima magic is quite wondrous... Its polished magic system and refined theory are quite elegant... *'Nino:' Oh yeah? *'Canas:' My wife and I are magic users like yourself. When I look at one of my wife’s tomes, it truly lightens my heart... Anima is the magic of nature... This communion with the spirit of all things unleashes the heart. This magic makes us feel free... The elder magic that I use requires great strength to master its forces. *'Nino:' Yeah, I think I understand... Sometimes, you look a little scary when you use magic... *'Canas:' When I show my son the dark tomes, he just becomes frightened and cries... Perhaps our ancient lineage of dark mages will end with me... My mother has tried all sorts of hexes to prepare the child, but nothing works... *'Nino:' Hmmm... Is that so? And how old is he? *'Canas:' He will be two this year. *'Nino:' What, he’s not even two years old! What were you thinking! I’m 14, and I still can’t read! *'Canas:' Hmmm, maybe you are right. I guess my mother did pressure me a bit much as a child... But my brothers and I were all raised that way and we seem to have turned out well... *'Nino:' You’ve got to be kidding! Tell her to stop right away! *'Canas:' Oh, all right. But since I am still on a quest for knowledge, I can’t just return home now... *'Nino:' Canas!! *'Canas:' Y-Yes? *'Nino:' You shouldn’t waste your time wandering when your son is at home waiting for you... He needs you! *'Canas:' Oh... I feel so ashamed. A Support *'Nino:' Canas! Let me introduce my family. Just open this pendant, here. *'Canas:' All right... Now, who’s this? *'Nino:' That’s my mother and father. I’m in the middle. The ones on the side are my twin brothers. *'Canas:' ...What a lovely family. *'Nino:' Yeah. And their names are printed there, see? My father’s name is Juge, and my mother’s name is Iris. And that’s my brother, Kai. Thanks to you, I know their names now. *'Canas:' That is...good. But...this Iris...How interesting... *'Nino:' How so? *'Canas:' Well, my wife had a sister named Iris. Unfortunately, I heard that she had died... *'Nino:' Really? Well, you don’t suppose... *'Canas:' Perhaps, you know, Nino, you might be our niece... *'Nino:' So my mom’s sister... Does that make you my uncle? *'Canas:' Well, it is not an uncommon name, but... Well, perhaps... It would be an interesting coincidence... *'Nino:' Hm. I hope it is true... Because, Canas, you are a really good person... You’re warm and kind, like my real dad. *'Canas:' And I would certainly be happy to have such a studious young girl like yourself as a niece... That would truly be grand... With Rebecca C Support *'Rebecca:' Hello! You’re Nino, right? *'Nino:' Yeah... I’m Nino! Who are you? *'Rebecca:' I’m Rebecca. I’m 15. How old are you? *'Nino:' I’m 14! We’re almost the same age! *'Rebecca:' Yeah! I thought so! Wow! This is great! We need to hang out! *'Nino:' Yeah! *'Rebecca:' Hey... Would you like some of this? *'Nino:' Is this...a baked dumpling? *'Rebecca:' Yeah, if you like it, go ahead. *'Nino:' I love baked dumplings! Thank you! It’s...delicious! Wow! It’s...great! You made this, Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' Yeah. I really like cooking. *'Nino:' Wow! You’re amazing, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Oh, it’s nothing special! I’m sure you could make them, too! *'Nino:' Really? You really think so? *'Rebecca:' Sure, I’ll even show you how. *'Nino:' Yeah! I can’t wait! B Support *'Nino:' Hey, Rebecca! So, that dumpling I gave you earlier... How was it? *'Rebecca:' Oh, it was delicious! *'Nino:' Really? *'Rebecca:' Oh, yeah, of course. Might have been a little on the salty side... But you’re definitely improving! *'Nino:' Really? Do you mean that? *'Rebecca:' And, um, Nino... Cooking’s good and all, but I want to teach you something else... *'Nino:' Oh. What? *'Rebecca:' Do you know how to make necklaces out of dried berries? *'Nino:' No! Show me how! *'Rebecca:' All right! So take half of these berries here... *'Nino:' They’re beautiful! What pretty colors! Yellows, reds... Do you use these green ones, too? *'Rebecca:' Yep. Now look at this. Open a little hole, like so... And pass the thread, like so.. See? And that’s all it takes! *'Nino:' Wow! You’re amazing! You can do anything! *'Rebecca:' Now, try making your own... *'Nino:' All right! I’ll show it to you when I finish! A Support *'Rebecca:' So...Nino. How’s that necklace coming? *'Nino:' Oh, Rebecca! Here! Take a look! *'Rebecca:' Wow! That’s nice! Good job, Nino! *'Nino:' Well, I had a good teacher, I guess! But I think maybe it’s a little big for me... *'Rebecca:' Hmm. It might be at that... Why don’t you just give it to someone you fancy? *'Nino:' Someone I fancy? *'Rebecca:' Yeah, you know... Someone you like? *'Nino:' Rebecca, did you give a necklace to someone? *'Rebecca:' Well, I... It’s a secret... *'Nino:' Hmm... Here... Take it. *'Rebecca:' Really? *'Nino:' I want you to have it. You’ve been so nice to me. *'Rebecca:' Nino... *'Nino:' Thanks for everything, Rebecca. I hope we always stay friends. *'Rebecca:' Yeah, of course! I do, too! Thanks, Nino! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports